


The Assignment

by serenityscythe



Category: Original Work
Genre: AND COOL ASSASSIN SHIT, Like death, and blood, and i got really good reviews from my friends and teacher, but i kinda felt like i scared my friends & teach, but its gory as hell, hahaimsorry, noimnotactually, okay so, so im deciding to scare you instead, this is a short story i did for my school assignment, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityscythe/pseuds/serenityscythe
Summary: THIS IS A SHORT STORY. THERE WILL BE NO CONTINUATION.Also, check tags. It'll explain everything. (since I can't summarise like what are summaries haha)





	The Assignment

The drip of a leaking roof. The heavy breaths of air. All these sounds blended into the cold stillness of silence. In the centre of a dimly-lit room, sat a man, tightly bound to a blood-stained wooden chair. He screams. Piercing. My partner stands off to the side, his usual poker face, looking startling grim. He grits his teeth as he slices another finger off the man and winces as he howls again. At the edge of the room, I sit, watching the whole ordeal. I stand up and stalk towards the shuddering man, his face impossibly pale and twitching from the aftershocks and adrenaline. My high-heeled boot stops, standing just far enough to avoid any spontaneous attacks. I lean forward, my dark hair slipping over my shoulder to define my sharp face. My partner, knowing better than to get in my way, steps back. I don’t blame him; this job isn’t exactly sunshine and rainbows.

“Tell me where you’ve taken _him_ ,” I say, my voice dripping with ice. The man just shakes his head, his chapped lips clamping tightly together. My eyes narrow as he continues to defy me. I growl with frustration and I whip around to face my partner who immediately tenses. “Another finger,” I spit. He doesn’t move. “Another. Finger.” I repeat, my voice dangerously lowering. He hesitantly steps forward, his head bowed. The screams sound again and my partner adverts his eyes, not wanting to look at the bloody scene in front of him. A bit of blood splats on my cheek and I smile at the whimpering man. 

“I can do this all day,” I tell him, with a smirk. “I could cut up your body in so many ways until it doesn’t even look like a human being anymore.” The man’s eyes widen with fear. I smile again. “It’s your choice,” I sing, taking the blade from my partner. The man starts to shake his head, an obvious sign he was rejecting my offer.

“I will tell you nothing!” He rasped, a thick Russian accent, lacing his words. I laugh, twirling the blade around my nimble fingers. His blood drips off the knife and plops on the floor, each sound making the man shake even more. 

“Well…I guess we’ll just have to play with you a little longer.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I smile as I grab my eraser to rub out the plot on my story. There was no way that I would use that kind of complication. It would probably terrify my teacher. I chuckled. As I set my eraser down, my head was already filling with new ideas and situations for my new story and once again, I dived straight into the world of imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far, (which I am honestly scared if you have because WHOO THE STORY YOU READ MAY HAVE BEEN A LITTLE GRAPHIC) I'm sincerely grateful. I really love writing stories (but not short ones lol) and improving is always a priority in my mind, so I'd love it if you guys gave me feedback on how good this story was. I look forward to reading them! :D
> 
> \- Scythe


End file.
